liverpoolfcfandomcom-20200223-history
Anfield Rap
The Anfield Rap is a song written by Liverpool player Craig Johnston in 1988 and performed by the Liverpool team. Origins The song was released in the build up to the 1988 FA Cup Final against Wimbledon. It reached #3 in the UK Charts. Lyrics Liverpool F.C. is hard as hell United, Tottenham, Arsenal Watch my lips, and I will spell 'cause they don't just play, but they can rap as well Liverpool F.C. Liverpool F.C. My idea was to build Liverpool into a bastion of invincibility... aah...aah...ahh...aah ...had Napoleon had that idea he'd have conquered the bloody world Walk on... walk on... with hope... in your heart... and you'll ne... ver walk... alone Alright Aldo Sound as a pound I'm cushty la but there's nothing down The rest of the lads ain't got it sussed We'll have to learn 'em to talk like us Well I'm rapping now, I'm rapping for fun I'm your goalie, the number one You can take the mick, don't call me a clown Any more lip and you're going down Alright Ace, we're great me and you But the other lads don't talk like we do No they don't talk like we do, do they do la We'll have to learn 'em to talk propah Walk on... walk on... with hope... in your heart... and you'll ne... ver walk... alone You two scousers are always yapping I'm gonna show you some serious rapping I come from Jamaica, my name is John Barn-es When I do my thing the crowd go bananas How's he doing the Jamaica rap? He's from just south of the Watford Gap He gives us stick about the north/south divide 'cause they got the jobs Yeah, but we got the side Well I came to England looking for fame So come on Kenny man, give us a game 'cause I'm sat on the bench paying my dues with the blues I'm very big down under, but my wife disagrees They've won the league, bigger stars than Dallas They got more silver than Buckingham Palace No-one knows quite what to expect When the red machine's in full effect Well Steve McMahon sure can rap It's about time he had an England cap So come on Bobby Robson, he's the man 'cause if anyone can, Macca can Macca-can... Macca-can... Macca-can... Macca-can... Liverpool F.C. is hard as hell My idea was to build Liverpool up and up and up until eventually they would be untouchable. Everybody would have to submit. Give in, give in, give in We're Ireland lads Och-ai the noo And there's four of us And only two of you So if you want nai trouble And you don't want a slap You'd better teach us the Anfield rap Don't forget us paddies And me the Great Dane And I'm from London mate so watch your game Well you two scousers, you're always squaking But we'll just let our feet do the talking Our lads have come from all over the place They talk dead funny, but they play dead great Well now we've gotta learn 'em to talk real cool The song you've gotta learn if you're Liverpool Walk on... walk on... with hope... in your heart... and you'll ne... ver walk... alone You'll never walk alone Ho-ho my word That's unbelievable, it really is I think they should stick to playing football. Terrible What do you think Kenny? Oh yeah! Kcy3gwwxat4 Category:Songs